Silent Tears
by angelqt1231
Summary: When Kagome is in trouble...Inuyasha is always there to help her. However, when he goes to the dark side [preppy side] and he finds something suspicious about her, will he be able to find out what's wrong before it's too late? AU Review!


**A/N: Woo! This is my first story…i kno it isn't very good but anyway…hope u enjoy it!**

Silent Tears

Chap 1: Betrayal

"Kagome!"

I turned around to see my best friend running down the hallway of Shikon High School. Inuyasha was my best friend, my crush, guitar player of my band, Shizuka na Namida (silent tears), and a hanyou. He had these adorable furry white dog ears on top of his head that I always just wanna rub! Anyways…he ran towards me by my locker holding out some sheets of paper.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha panted, "I wrote a new song so read it over and maybe we can use it."

"Sure! We'll just have to see with the other members, k?" (A/N: The other members are Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga.)

I looked around when I didn't get a response and found that he was gone. '_Hrm…well that's odd_.' but the bell rang then and I didn't want to be late for Writing.

I'm Kagome Higurashi, singer/guitar player of my band, a relatively cheery person, and that brings us back to the present! Junior year, Shikon High School, Writing, first period.

* * *

I raced to Writing, my favorite and best subject. 'C'mon Kagome! You can make it! You're almost there!' just then, I ran into the popular crowd. "Oh great! Just my luck!" I mumbled under my breath. I tried to sneak away but it was too late. They spotted me. 

"Hey bitch! Where do you think you're going?" called out Kikyo, the sluttiest girl in school.

I looked over and saw the regular popular people: Kikyo, Kagura, Kahori, Kanna, Mei, Yakana, Naraku, Jasuke, Hojo, and Susuke. But wait! There was another one today! The one particular person wouldn't look me in the eye…and then it hit me. The white-silver hair, the dog ears, fangs, claws. It was Inuyasha with Kikyo hanging on his arm! I couldn't believe it! He told the band that he hated them! I just stared. I was speechless, I finally found my tongue.

"Oh, it's you bastards." But I was mainly staring at Inuyasha when I said that and I knew that he could feel my intense gaze on him.

After that, the late bell rang. "Oh crap!" I ran like hell into the classroom. The teacher, Imai Tsubasa, let it slide because it was my first time ever that I was late to his class. I took my usual seat in between Sango and Ayame and took out my books. Seconds later, Kikyo and her posse (including Inuyasha) walked through the door. Kikyo then proceeded to say in her "sweetest" voice possible, "Oh sorry Imai! I couldn't get my locker open so I asked them all to help."

Sensei-Tsubasa sighed. He knew that it wasn't true at all but he let it slide because he knew that Kikyo could really put up a verbal fight. He said, "It's alright Kikyo. All of you find your seats and don't let it happen again."

They all took seats in the back of the room. Inuyasha usually took a seat behind me, in between Miroku and Koga, but this time, he actually sat in the back of the room. I could feel his gaze on the back of my head but I ignored him.

Writing never felt so long and confusing before! The bell finally rang and I gathered my books, put them into my black messenger bag, and abruptly left the room with Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Koga.

"I cant believe that he lied to us!" exclaimed Miroku. We all agreed. I was still dazed, confused, and speechless, lost in my own little world.

"Kagome? KAGOME!?!?" I finally jolted back to Earth.

"Are you okay?" asked Sango. Everyone in the band except for Koga and Inuyasha knew about my "little" crush on Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure Sango!"

"Kagome, I really like your shirt! Is it new?" asked Ayame (trying to get me to think of other things).

I was wearing a red and white half-sleeve shirt that said, "I Love Bob", dark blue jeans, and red and white Vans that had Velcro in place of laces (A/N: they look exactly like Converses just w/ Velcro and no laces).

My response to Ayame was a grunt. Seven more periods, lunch included, until school was over. Throughout all of my classes before lunch, I was distracted and all of my still-loyal friends were worried. Lunch finally came. I bought my lunch and went to sit down at my usual table with everyone in my group there…minus Inuyasha of course. Suddenly my friends bombarded my with questions.

"Kagome, are you sure that you're all right?"

"C'mon Kagome, it's just Inuyasha! You still have all of us!"

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be alright…"

"It's just mutt-face!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded (A/N: only loud enough for her table to shut up).

"SHUT UP! You guys knows that Inuyasha lied and betrayed us! And you guys know how I felt about him…" I trailed off and said the last part in a whisper. "Besides, what about our band guys? I doubt he'll be coming to practice anymore! We need a new guitarist…well a main one at least! I guess that Koga could switch to the major guitar role, instead of staying minor. Which reminds me…Inuyasha gave me new song lyrics…I still haven't checked them out yet…"

Everyone at my table was silent and I was flushed after my continuous rambling. Surprisingly, not one other group in the rest of the cafeteria had heard me.

I decided to break their little trance and said awkwardly, "So…you wanna check out his song?"

Everyone broke out of their daze.

"Uhhh…sure, if that's what you want Kagome." Miroku said hesitantly.

I took out the song and laid it on the table. We read it silently. It was about being sorry and being forgiven. I lost it after that.

"This…is…CRAP!!!" I screamed and then ripped the lyrics to shreds and threw it out. Surprisingly again, I still didn't extract attention from any one other than my friends at our table. I walked back to the table slowly and said a little too calmly, "So are we going to practice today? Oh and here Koga, you have Inuyasha's part now!" I also said it falsely bright and cheery.

"Erhh…right…thanks Kagome…" said Koga slowly.

"After school we'll meet by my locker and head to my house, m'kay?"

Slowly, everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

School was finally over! Soon, everyone came to my locker and we headed to my house. Luckily, we didn't bump into any of the popular crowd, and luckily, Inuyasha lived pretty far away from me. And "luckily" Kikyo lived just 2 houses down from my house. Lucky me.

While Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, and I were passing Kikyo's house, who was there other than the slut's posse? Yup! That's right! The whole gang and another popular crowd from another school were at her house. They were all in her backyard, playing stupid crappy games. Truth or dare and Spin the bottle. I mean seriously! I find it surprising that Inuyasha was actually hanging out with them. I'm still wondering why he changed…although one can only have so many suspicions.

"I don't get why Inuyasha just suddenly deserted us. OMG! He did NOT let Kikyo get to him did he?! NO! NO WAY! He wouldn't EVER stoop that low would he?!" I exclaimed suddenly. We pondered in silence.

Then, Sango squealed and yelled, "LOOK!" We all looked at where she was pointing and saw the bottle facing Inuyasha, Kikyo getting up, and throwing her arms around his neck while his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer, and they were both frenching.

"Wow…uhh…I guess that answers my question!"

"Looks a bit like they're trying to swallow each other's heads, no?" questioned Miroku.

We all cracked up and were laughing so hard that we didn't notice Kikyo and her posse coming out through the gate with the other group following closely behind. We finally calmed down. But once we glanced at Kikyo and Inuyasha we cracked up again.

"What's up with you goons?" smirked Kikyo.

I shook my head after I calmed down again. "You wouldn't get it, so just shut up, you whore."

Kikyo put a hand over her heart and said in feigned innocence and hurt, "I just wanted to know! Don't have to be so mean."

I just stared at her until she squirmed.

"And to think that you're my 'sister'. Tsk-tsk. Sad. Depressing really."

Everyone gasped after I said that. Sure Kikyo and I looked alike (which is insulting) but no one knew that we were actually related.

"I understand why you're a whore though. **Your** mom (A/N: really…it's both of their moms…Kagome just doesn't like to think of it that way since she has a different mom now) just wanted a one-night stand, and what-do-you-know? SHE GOT IT!"

Kikyo, by then, was shaking with anger. She was gonna slap me but I caught her hand before she could. I glared at her and hissed coldly, "I don't think so." , and abruptly dropped her arm as if I were touching something on fire.

I tried to walk away with my friends but I heard Kikyo whine, "Inu-baby! She hurt me! Do something!" , and I soon felt Inuyasha grab me. It was pretty gentle but I winced because, even though not one of my friends or anyone other than my family (A/N: besides "Her almighty sluttiness" and her slutty mom) knew my secret. I was getting beaten along with Souta and my (new) mom because our dad was an alcoholic.

Everyone noticed that I winced and when I turned to face Inuyasha, I saw true concern in his eyes. I took his hand off of my arm and glared.

"You know what **Takahashi**? I never thought that you'd stoop so low as to be on my 'sister's' level. Don'tchya thing that you've already betrayed us enough?!"

With that my friends and I truly walked off to my house, leaving behind the silent (yet deadly) posse and a confused and hurt hanyou.

**A/N: Did u guys like it? or no? sorry if i cant write --'' please review!**


End file.
